Gone Nutty
Gone Nutty (also known as Scrat's Missing Adventure) is the first Ice Age short film released in 2002, the same year as the original film. The plot follows Scrat when he tries to stuff his acorn in the middle of a huge tree, filled with hundreds of acorns. However, the tree bursts and the acorns go flying and Scrat dives down to try and collect them. The short was directed by Carlos Saldanha and stars Chris Wedge, who voices Scrat, originally released direct-to-video as bonus feature on the VHS and DVD releases of ''Ice Age'', reissued on the DVD release of Catch That Kid, and then released theatrically with Garfield: The Movie (and also on that film's DVD release). It was followed by No Time For Nuts in 2006. The short was nominated "The 2004 Academy Award For Animated Short Film," but lost to Harvie Krumpet when the short earned the biggest number of oscars gone nutty nearly outbashed krumpet with the number of oscars ranging from 1 to 9 TRILLION in front of Garfield Plot The short begins with Scrat returning to a huge tree, hollowed out and filled to the brim with acorns. There is one more empty spot in the middle of the acorns, where Scrat tries to stuff the last acorn he brought with him (he first tries to slam it in like he did in the opening of the first film, but he seems to remember what would happen if he did, so he places it in instead). However it pops back out, and when Scrat stomps it into place the entire tree blows, and every acorn along with Scrat is sent sliding down the side of a mountain. The acorns and Scrat go into free fall. A short musical scene follows (to the tune of Tchaikovsky's Sleeping Beauty Waltz), with Scrat collecting acorns as he falls, turning them into 3 things (a bed, a skyboard and a moon made of acorns). Eventually Scrat collects and forms a tiny moon with the acorns, but then (with Scrat on top of it) it tilts upside down so Scrat and the acorns finally fall to the icy land down below. There is one lone acorn (presumably the one he was trying to stuff into the tree) left in the atmosphere. Scrat, stuck in the snow, is only able to free his arms before the acorn impacts right between his eyes, as fast as a meteorite. The extreme force results in continental drift, shaping the Earths continents (probably Pangaea) into their present day form. When Scrat digs out the acorn, he finds it has been charred and thus, crumbled into ash (with only the acorn cap remaining). Disappointed, Scrat sighs and puts on the acorn cap as a hat. Trivia *The canon of this short to the movies is unknown, as Scrat is seen causing the continetal drift here and in fourth movie Scrat is seen causing the continetial drift, but in a different way. so its likely this short is not canon, but if its canon then it proves Scrat caused the continental drift more than once. *This is the only Ice Age short not be designated an MPAA rating. *this was the first Ice Age short to use blue sky studios shield logo. *This is the only Ice Age short Film "Twentieth Century Fox presents" credit *scrat was a main character during Gone Nutty External links * Gone Nutty at the Internet Movie Database Category:Shorts Category:Villains